knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Slavonska šuma
Tko je jedanput bio u toj našoj drevnoj šumi s onim divnim stabarjem, spravnim, čistim i visokim, kao da je saliveno, taj je ne može nikada zaboraviti. Tu se dižu velebni hrastovi sa sivkastom korom, izrovanom ravnim brazdama, koje teku duž cijelog 20 metara visokog debla sa snažnom širokom krošnjom, kojano ga je okrunila, kao stasitog junaka kučma. Ponosito se oni redaju jedan do drugoga, kao negda kršni vojnici krajiški, a iz cijele im prikaze čitaš, da su orijaši snagom, da prkose buri i munji, da su najjači i najplemenitiji u svom carstvu i plemenu. A kad vjetrić gore zalahori, a tvrdo, glatko lišće sad zašapće, sad zašušti i zašumi, čini ti se, da obijesne vile Slavonkinje sad popijevaju hitro neobuzdano kolo, sad tužnim glasom spominju tuge i jade prošlih davnih vremena, - a sad ti se opet čini, da čuješ nad sobom veličanstveni žubor crkvene glazbe, ili tužnu, srcedirajuću pjesmu nadgrobnicu... Gdje je tlo malo vlažnije, tu se podigo viti, svijetli jasen s bijelom, sitno izvezenom korom ponešto vijugavog stabla, komu je na vršiki sjela prozirna krošnja, poput vela na licu krasotice. Kako koketno stoje, te znatiželjno i nemirno uvis poziru, rekao bi, da su izabrane ljepotice onih oholih ukočenih vojnika... Mjestimice podigao se i crni brijest, spravan kao prst, sa sitnim obješenim hvojama i ljušturastom korom uvijek nekako mrk i zlovoljan, pravi pesimista i podmuklica... Ta tri debla otimlju se za prvenstvo, što se tiče ogromnosti i veličine; ovdje nadjačava hrast, tamo jasen i brijest - oni su što lav i tigar u carstvu zvjeradi... A pod njima i među njima utisnuli se grabovi i klenovi, granati, kvrgati i nakazni, - misliš, da vidiš zgrbljenog slugu, kako povezuje i omotava gospodaru svomu noge da ne ozebu; to su šumske parije, robovi, koji su samo zato tu, da hrane i poboljšavaju tlo visokom hrastu, koji ohol nema kada da se i za to pobrine... Kad god sam pošao tom šumom, svaki put sam nešto nova vidio, nešto nova naučio; nije ona crna, gluha, mrtva, kako no se izdaleka na obzorju crta i prikazuje, nego u njoj diše život i svijet izvoran, naravan, gdje kao nigdje priroda uprav na očigled stvara i ništi, nagađa i popravlja. Za onoga, koji prolazi njom bez srca i čuvstva, bez smisla za divnu mudrost prirode, ostat će ona dakako mrtvom šumom, bolje rekući prostorom, drvljem obraslim; ali tko razumije sve one tajne glasove, koji oživljuju šumski prostor, gdje se nježna pjesma miješa sa izumirućim vapajem, gdje tisuća raznih glasova i odjeka, sad sitnih i tankih, sad krupnih i dubokih, sad milih i ugodnih kao ikoja glazba, sad bolnih kao uzdah jadne matere, - taj će se smatrati nekako bližim sebi i svojima čuvstvima u tom polutamnom, velebnom prostoru. Tako po danu, a po noći je taj prostor kudikamo veličanstveniji, tajnovitiji i strahovitiji; svi oni glasovi ponavljaju se sada deseterostrukom snagom, te ti potresaju najtanjima živcima, a u tebi se i nehotice kreće i rađa vjera u neko tajno, svemožno, prejako biće, pred kojim si ti neznatan patuljak, nemoćna ništica... Ništa nije kadro u čovjeku probuditi ono čuvstvo, da je ništetan stvor poput mrava i crva, kao jedna samotna noć u šumi... Slavonac ljubi tu svoju hrastovu šumu nada sve; on je u njoj kao u svojoj kući, njemu nema veće slasti nego s marhom bezbrižno basati ispod sjenovitog hrašća; on pozna svako drvo, svaku pticu, svaki glas; on se s tom šumom razgovara, kao sa svojom materom. Ona je njemu odvajkada bila nepresušivim blagom; stanove si on podigo ukraj šume, posagradio staje i štagljeve, posadio voćnjake i šljivike, pa je više na stanu nego na selu. On je postao kukavac i siromah, otkako mu zabraniše i zatvoriše šumu: jer ona mu svojom pašom odgajala volove, svojim žirom hranila krmke, svojim lijesom dizala kuće i ograde, svojom šiškom kitila djevojke zlatom i svilom, ona kao ogroman štit čuvala mu usjeve od bure i sjevera... Vuk, lisica i kuna davale mu skupo krzno, zec i srna sladak zalogaj i ugodnu zabavu... Pa tko ju ne bi volio, tko ne bi čeznuo za njom! Godišnjom dobom mijenja se i šuma i sav život u njoj, - najdosadnija je proljećem i ljeti. U proljeće, kada sva narav oživljuje, tad je u šumi najpustije, najmrtvije; ptice pjevice sagradile si gnijezdo po šikarama i livadama uokolo sela, jedini kos i drozd ostadoše u šumi te po koji puta ranom zorom zaore iz svega grla hvalospjev, kao da se mole i zahvaljuju onomu biću, koje im posla sunce, da ih grije, crva, da ih nahrani... Čim sunce odskoči, onda opet sve ušuti, sve se krije i taji, da si ne oda gnijezda i mladića. Samo od vremena do vremena začuje se glasni jastrebov "pij-u-u-uk" s oblačnih visina, a na zelenom ritu tamo na sredini široke vode vidiš metalično sjajeće se zeleno-modre glave divljih pataka, kako oprezno plivaju uz šaš, nestrpljivo očekujući kad će im ženke poleći i izvesti iz šaša ono 10 do 15 crnih, nemirnih vragoljaka. Uto se jastreb iznenada spusti na njih, a oni strjelovitim letom sunu uvis, zbiju se u hrpu te dignu nad šumu, kružeći neprestance uokolo rita, dokle god im jastreb ne isčezne s vidika... To je sva proljetna šumska scenerija; inače je sve u okolo pusto i dosadno, - samo neki ugušeni žamor i žubor prati te svuda, a ne znaš ni sam, što je i otkle je, jer kud god se kreneš, žamori i uzdiše odsvuda... To se on budi, duh svemira, nigda ne otpočivajuća narav, onaj silni ničim još neobustavljeni nagon vječnog stvaranja i rađanja; ti ga čuješ, kako pod korom tjera sok, izbija pupoljke, kako odmata lišće... Tebi se pače čini, da ga i u sebi ćutiš i čuješ, kako ruje po svem tvojem tijelu i budi nova čuvstva, nove misli i nagone... Čim nastane ljeto, eto i u šumi svakim danom sve življe, raznolikije panorame! Drvlje je u najbujnijem zelenilu, narav je u naponu svoje snage, - kud pogledaš, sve ti veli: "Život, život! oh! al je lijep i sladak taj život!..." - I ptice i zvjerad se pokrenula; mladi drozdovi pogleđu te znatiželjno i u nekom čudu, ne znajući još za strah, - samo na opomenu starih stisnu se i uvuku u sebe nevidljivo se stiskajući i zaklanjajući za granje i lišće... Preko puta preskoči u zabranu mladi zec, a tko u zabrani pričeka večer, vidjet će možda, kako srna oprezno i lagano skakuće sve u jedan pravac, a došav na malu čistinu, zablekne jedanput-dvaput, a iz grma iskoče dva mlada crljena laneta s bijelim piknjama po rebrima, pa jedno s jedne, drugo s druge strane, pa sisaj-sisaj, časak-dva, brže-bolje, pa zatim opet skok! u grm, a stara na protivnu stranu, i nesta ih u tili čas, kao da ih nigda nije ni bilo... A ti se obazireš uokolo i tareš oči, ne vjerujući samu sebi, je li to bio san ili java... Tamo opet na onom visokom brijestu na vrhu sagradio orao ogromno gnijezdo; već se deset godina u njemu leže i sve dosad nije ga nitko spaziti mogao; nu ove godine uzeo preveć bezobrazno krasti guske i patke sa stanova, a stanari vrebaj i motri, te mu napokon teškom mukom uvrebaše gnijezdo. Dogovorismo se, da ćemo mlade orlove povaditi, ili odozdol puškom potući; al nije se dalo ni jedno, ni drugo: brijest bio visok i bez grana, te se nije dalo do vrha mu popeti; gnijezdo opet bilo debelo naslagano, da ga zrno nije moglo probiti: Ne preosta ino, nego podsjeći i srušiti brijest, - dvojica podsijecala debelo stablo, a dvojica nas čekala s puškom. Nekako u pol posla doleti stari orlušina s plijenom u panđama, ja opalim, on ispusti plijen i ranjen odleti nisko i ravno poput strijele u šumu. A što je imao u panđama? Bio to mladi, očupani jastreb, koji je valjda tek iz gnijezda izletio, pa negdje sakriveno čekao na mater si, da mu gladnom hrane donese. Ali mjesto nje došao silniji rođak mu, zagnjavio ga i pripravio svojemu mladomu za objed, - ne znajući, da pod gnijezdom čeka i njega i potomka mu - smrt! Što je to - je li to slučaj, sudbina, prirodni zakon i poredak?! Trebalo dva sata, da se brijest sruši; za tog vremena dolijetala neprestance dva škvorca k orlovu gnijezdu isčezavajući ondje, te bi za čas opet odande izletila. Mi smo mislili, da škvorci kupe po gnijezdu porazbacane komadiće mesa, ili možebiti hvataju tamo muhe, koje oko smradnog gnijezda lijetaju; no kada brijest pade, vidjesmo da je drugačije bilo. Vršika brijesta išla naime još čitav metar povrh gnijezda, te ona bila suha i šuplja, a u toj šupljini imao škvorac svoje mladiće. Kad se je 35 metara visoki brijest srušio, nađosmo dva mlada škvorca živa, dočim druga dva kao i mladi orao (bio je samo jedan, te posve izrasao) ostadoše od silnoga pada i udarca na mjestu mrtvi. Što li su te dvije ptice, legući i hraneći jedna do druge svoje mladiće, mislile jedna o drugoj?! Mali škvorac sigurno je osjećao zaštitu svoga moćnoga suukućanina, - siromah nije mislio, kako skupo će ga ta zaštita doći... A ona brižna i dobra majka priroda, koja im je obojici dala udobno gnijezdo, ona ista pripravila im je u isti čas i smrt, bez suze, bez milosrđa, samo da u nedohitnoj mudrosti svojoj uzdrži ravnovjesje među tolikim stvorovima što ih je postvarala... U to doba - o Ilinju - tuku se mlade divlje patke, koje sada počimaju prolijetati; kod toga lova treba do pojasa zagaziti u vodu i šaš, pa dok jedni gazeći po vodi i tjeraju i pucaju, dotle drugi pokose široku stazu u šašu, te na toj prosjeki čekaju od nagoniča potjerane patke. Pucanju ne bude ni kraja ni konca, to je jedan od najživljih lovova, kod kojega se više praha i olova popuca negoli izdaleka samo ulovljene patke vrijede. Gdjekoji imaju i pasa, koji sami hvataju mlade proletarce, te ih žive donašaju lovcima... Uz put se ulovi i po gdjekoji šaran ili šćuka, pa dok se lovci presvuku i počupaju sa sebe konjske pijavice, dotle je šaran već nasoljen i ispržen na ugljenu, a onaj nagoreni miris ribe i soli raspline se cijelom okolinom, draškajući neodoljivom silom u vodi izgladnjele želuce... Najveća nevolja u šumi jesu ljeti komarci; nit možeš opočinuti, nit zalogaja kruha pregristi, nit čašu vode popiti, - jer kako si se samo zaustavio, eto njih na stotine, zujeći i cvileći oko tebe, a ti maši i brani se koliko god hoćeš, sve ti uzalud, jer izbodoše i izjedoše te do nemila. Sve tada bježi iz šume - i zvjerad, i marva, i čovjek; goveda više puta kao manita polete niz polja i livade, bježeći pred muhama i komarima, da ih nije moći sustaviti. Nema veće muke i pokore, nego ljeti noćiti u šumi, - a meni bilo suđeno, da procjenjujući drvljad šest nedjelja noćivam u šumi... Tih šest nedjelja neću zaboraviti! Posla bilo mnogo, i baš nekako u srcu šume, te nit bilo stana, nit sela u blizini. Odlučismo noćivati u kolibi, koja je ostala iza šumskih radnika, koji su zimus tude šume sjekli i radili... Bio ja, dva lugara, jedan radnik i kolibar Bartol, koji nam je jelo kuhao. I s tim jelom bilo je pokore; meso se nije dalo od silne žege nijedan dan uzdržati, pa zato nakupovasmo živadi, napravismo im kobaču i kolji dan na dan te mršave piliće, koji su pogibali od žege kao i mi... Mučnijega posla nema od takove šumske procjene; moraš u isti mah upeti i sve duševne sile, motreći drvo po drvo, mjereći mu visinu, pazeći na vidljive i nevidljive mahne i bilježeći mu u priređenu skrižaljku vrijednost. Pritom moraš svako deblo sa svih strana promotriti i neprestance uvis gledati, potipljući se kod toga sad o klade, sad o trnje, koje te nemilice grebe i dere. Nu sve bi se kako-tako pregorjelo, samo da nije one nesnosne sparine, koja se je slegla između granja i zemlje, a od nikuda ni najtišeg povjetarca, da ti za čas razgali kao oganj raspaljene grudi i čelo. Pa k tomu oni bjesomučnici komarci, koji ti ne daju da časak samo staneš i odahneš, - kud god ti, tamo i oni za tobom, kao lihvari, kao prosjaci cvileći i moleći te za kapljicu tvoje krvi... Umoran, isprebijan, nabijenih nogu, jedva čekaš, da se smrkne, da otpočineš, - ali u zao čas, jer sada tek počinju tvoje muke! Badava mračak pao, vjetra baš od nikuda ni toliko, da bi pahuljicu pokrenuo, sparina sve to veća, a što se noć dublje spušta, to sve veći rojevi komaraca zuje oko tebe... Kamo da legneš? U kolibi gori i dimi se vatra, tu nema komaraca, al tu je sparina kao u peći: koje od ognja samog, koje opet od niskog drvenog krova, u koji je cio Božji dan sunce pripicalo... S tebe curi znoj, mokar si od pete do glave, košulja, gaće - samo što se lijepe po tebi; prevrćeš se s boka tražeći na sve strane samo dva-tri daška svježeg hladnog zraka, al nema ga od nikuda, a ti od muke izađeš van i baciš se kao lud na tle... Tu je sparina nešto manja, al zato zuji i bocka komarac sad u uho, sad u prste, a ti se trvenjaš, ti se zamataš, - al sve badava, jer od njega se ne sakri, on nađe i najmanju luknju, on probode i najdeblje nanogvice, riječju - navalio je na tebe zdvojnošću očajnika: smrt ili život... I tako se patiš cijele noći, oči ti nabreknute, život ti klonuo, te bi dao sve blago, da možeš samo jedan časak usnuti! Al pravog sna nema, a ti se trsiš, da na što misliš, da se u mislima pozabaviš i zaboraviš na to mučilište, al i od toga ti slabe pomoći, - tek da bdijući spavaš, spavajući bdiješ... Uto poče i svitati, a mi mamurni, natečene glave, skačemo na noge i pozdravljamo Božji dan, spremamo se na posao, bježeći za izmjenu s jednog mučilišta na drugo. - Bar da nam Bartol pripravi dobar ručak! - uzdahnem ja na polasku. - Nemajte brige, gospodine, stari sam ja kuhač... - Samo se pazi, Bartole, da ne rečemo o tebi kao o onom kuhaču, koji se je hvalio da je tri godine pravio užinu svinjama, pa da se nigda nisu na jelo potužile... - reče jedan od lugara. - Kad probate, onda govorite! - odvrati ponešto uvrijeđen Bartol. I jedva da se u jutarnjem sutonu razabire hrašće, a mi već klimamo od stabla do stabla, protežući uda, te onako neispavani popadamo već oko devete kao mrtvi od umora i glada, i jedva se dovučemo do kolibe. - Gotov ručak, Bartole? - Gotov, gospodine! Posjedamo; Bartol stavi pred nas tri žlice i gvozdenu zdjelu s paprikašem od pilića; mi se mašimo žlicom i zagrabimo, - a paprikaš crn kao tinta. - Ma za Boga jedinoga, što je to, Bartole?... Gleda Bartol sav zbunjen, a ne zna riječi kazati. - Nisi oprao dobro zdjele - - - Jesam! - Narezao si previše luka - - - Nisam! - A odašta je crno? - A Bog bi ga sveti znao, to mi se još nije dogodilo, otkako sam se rodio - zaleleka Bartol. Što ćemo sad! Nijemo pogledamo jedan u drugoga kao tri osuđenika; jedan ipak prinese žlicu k ustima. - Nije loše, paprikaš je dobar - - - Kuša i drugi lugar. - Bog i duša, dobar je, može se jesti... I paprikaš je zbilja bio dobar, samo je bio crn, al zašto je bio crn, to nismo mogli pogoditi. Za večeru dakako opet paprikaša, - ali utuvismo Bartolu u dušu, da sve dobro ispere. Kad mi došli na večeru, a Bartol stoji kod paprikaša kao okljaštreni grab, pa skreće glavom i jadikuje: - Eto! baš sam oprao, što sam igda mogao... - Pa što je, valjda nije opet crn? - Crn kao i do podne! On crn, al mi gladni, pa ga pojedosmo i ne zanimajući se više, odšta je crn... Sutradan dođosmo malo ranije kolibi, dok još nije Bartol ručka dogotovio. Pogledam nešto, kako on to kuha, i taj čas bude zlosretno crnilo otkriveno! Bartol naime pokrio zdjelu sa hrastovom skaljom, a kako je paprikaš vrio, tako je vruća voda ispirala iz hrastovine tanin (trijeslovinu), - a taj je crn kao tinta... I tako bi spašena Bartolova kuhačka umjetnost, a naši želuci na još veći tek ohrabreni... Subotom navečer odilazili bi kući, a ponedjeljkom ujutro opet u šumu, - i tako šest nedjelja uzastopce. Za to šest tjedana nakisosmo do kože, nagazismo se smrdljivog rita i mulja do pojasa, ispretrgasmo i nažuljasmo noge, - nu kraj svega toga ostadosmo zdravi kao kremen... Kad jednoga dana oko podne uzesmo zadnji 10.665. hrast, onda radnik istesa na tom zadnjem križ, a mi zapjevasmo Slava Bogu na visinah... - Tih jedanaest tisuća donijet će meni moju mirovinu - uzdahnu stari lugar - Vjerujte mi, gospodine, što je nijesam za ovo dvadeset godina otkako ju čuvam, to sam za ovo šest nedjelja barem tisuću puta prokleo tu šumu. Da nisam službenik, ne bih radio toga posla, pa da mi se dvadeset forinti na dan plaća. Na licu onog mlađeg lugara crtalo se nešto, kao da je u sebi posve sporazuman sa starcem, ali da je još sporazumniji s njegovim umirovljenjem... Sredinom rujna nastaje znamenito razdoblje u slavonskoj šumi. Šumski trgovci obilaze i procjenjuju one dijelove, koje smo mi ljetos procijenili, i koji će pod zimu na prodaju doći; dohrlili su sa svih krajeva Evrope, a oni hrastovi, koji će se prodati, obilježeni su silesijom svake vrste znaka: bijelom, crljenom, plavom kredom, križićem, okrugom, trokutima itd. Svaki trgovac ima svoj znak. Uz te bogatune vidjet ćeš i naše Turopoljce, kako dvojica po dvojica putuju šumom i procjenjuju urod žira. Dok je bilo svuda ponešto hrastove šume, imao je žir samo lokalnu vrijednost, nu otkad su manji posjednici svoje šume isjekli, skočio je hrastov lijes i žir visoko u cijeni. Osim šumara malo da će tko znati, da među svim plodinama, skoro nijedna nema tolike uporabivosti, koliku ima žir: sve domaće i divlje životinje pohlepno ga žderu; počam od malog miša pa do velikog vola, sve se upravo otimlje za njim; od njega debljaju svinje, kao i srne i jeleni, - debljaju purani, kao i divlji golubovi i patke. Pod zadnje vrijeme rabi se on puno kao surogat za kavu (cikorija), te se u tu svrhu suši u posebnim sušnicama poput šljiva. Takav osušen žir dugo drži, dočim se svježi brzo upali i pokvari, te ne bude ništa. Kava od žira preporučuje se osobito bolesnicima, tako skrofuloznima itd. Sudeći po raznim sastojinama žira, otvorit će lučba još mnogo polje tomu izvanrednomu plodu naših šuma. Koncem rujna, kad žir počme dozrijevati, koji život tada u šumi: rekao bi, da si u vinogradu! Šarene šojke lijeću nemirno i veselo, dreče se na te, prkoseći ti i vikom svojom i kretnjama tijela, a uz to neprestance nose žir, spravljajući ga za zimu u svaku šupljinu, gdje god koju nađu. Posve drugačije, tiho i mirno kao da su iznikli iz grana, sjedi po stotinu golubova na najvišim vršikama, a ti se svom mogućom pozornošću i lukavštinom privlačiš k njima, - nu sav ti trud uzalud, jer u čas kad pridigneš pušku da opališ, dignu se oni velikim žamorom uvis, zaokruže nekoliko puta povrh hrašća i opet pozorno posjedaju gdje im se svidi... To je jedna od najplašljivijih ptica, a pjesnike, koji opijevaju nježnost golubinju, neka ni najmanje u zanosu ne smuti ako im rečem da je uopće malo zvjeradi, koje bi onoliko mogle odoliti puščanom zrnu, kao golub, - nasmrt ranjen, još će on po 100 do 300 koraka odletjeti. Ništa nemanje bit će zanimivo da golub na ono isto grlo, kojim toli "nježno guče", proguta i najkrupnije zrno žira. Ja sam iz želuca ulovljena goluba izvađeni žir kušao prokljukati mu kroz grlo, nu bilo je apsolutno nemoguće... Bog bi ga znao, kako on to radi! Vrebajući za golubovima nerijetko se dogodi, da ispred tebe skoče brzonoge srne, koje se sada već kupe oko žira. Kako li hitro i dražesno skaču pred tobom, za čas stanu, promotre uokolo, i nato opet odskakutaju dalje, tiho i elastično, kao da se i ne dotiču zemlje. To je sigurno jedna od najljepših životinja što ih je priroda stvorila! U listopadu počinje lov na srne; no u tom mjesecu još je tegoban, istom u studenom, kad se visoki korov slegne i list opane, nastane pravo lovačko doba. Pravo je uživanje, kad kojeg hladnog jutra staneš na prosjeku između niske mlade i visoke stare šume, a tamo unutri u zabrani zaštekti najprije jedan pas hao hao-hao! nato mu se pridruži i drugi i treći, jedan sitno, drugi krupno, - a ti kao od groznice podrhtavajući slušaš, kojim su pravcem potjerali; uto razabereš, da idu ravno k tebi, a puška u ruku ti, kao da se sama diže k obrazu; sad već začuješ šuštanj lišća i granja, i jedva da si bacio pogled onamo, u isti mah stvorila se je i srna pred tobom, - krasna i mila, motreći te sva uzdrhtala kao stidna djevojka u kupatilu. U taj čas prestaješ biti lovcem, već svladan od tih trenutačnih prizora, zaboraviš na se i na pušku, te sav razdragan gledaš u nju, kao u kakovu prikazu. Međuto ona skoči i rek bi leteći a ne trčeći sune ispred tebe i isčezne u grmlju, a ti jedino po bijelom joj zatku vidiš kako se diže i spušta i nestaje u gustom grmlju. Uto dotrče i psi za njom istim tragom, kao da ih vučeš po koncu, štekteći i prebacujući se jedan preko drugoga, nastojeći u silnoj strasti lova, da svaki bude prvi... Ti se sad tek preneš, sad se tek sjetiš, da imaš pušku u rukama, al već je prekasno, a tebi neko radosno-mrsko čuvstvo spočitava, da nijesi činio svoje lovačke dužnosti. U taj čas prasnu iza tebe dvije puške, jedna za drugom, a glasovi: hop-hop! dojavljaju ti, da je srna pala... A ti pođeš tamo, i vidiš ju, gdje leži, - mila i lijepa kao čas prije, ali mrtva... Ti se i nehotice pitaš, gdje je ona sila, ono nešto, što ju je malo prije nosilo preko grmlja i šikarja, kud je to jednim mahom isčezlo?! Zar ono malo krvi, što psi požudno ližu, zar to znači život! Oh! jadan li je i kukavan taj slatki život, rad kojeg se toliko patiš i mučiš, za koga daješ sve blago svijeta, - a gle! o čemu on ovisi: neznatno olovno zrno i kap krvi!... I dok ju tako promatraš, pričini ti se da te njezine velike, lijepe oči motre i pitaju: Što sam ti sakrivila, zar sam to od tebe zaslužila?... A ti bi joj se ispričao, da možeš, ti bi joj za utjehu rekao: Što ću ti draga moja? Nisam ti ja kriv, tako je suđeno, tako mora biti, - tomu se ne ote ni ti, ni ja, ni nitko - svatko na svoj način... U to doba sije se i žir: koliko se je stare šume posjeklo, toliko nove treba zagajiti. Na to sijanje izađe čitavo selo, i malo i veliko nastoji, da za zimu pribavi koji novčić. Kod sijanja poredaju se radnici u redove, sve 40-60 duša u jedan red. Gledajuć izdaleka, kako se 5-6 takovih redova pomiče, čini ti se, da vidiš živu ogradu, koja se ljenivo naprijed giba. Obično se slože djevojke u jedan red, i tad se pjesma i obijesni poklici ore cijelom šumom. I dok se ovdje uz pjesmu novi šumski podmlađaj sadi, dotle na drugom kraju žalovito pada požutjeli listak, cvileći i motajući se zrakom, dok ga opet mati zemlja ne primi u meko i toplo svoje krilo... A tamo dalje opet udara sjekira o hrastovu žilu, rušeći za sat ono što je dvije stotine godina raslo! I tako se u istom času - ovdje smrt, a tamo život rađa. Mene se nije nikad nijedno groblje tako kosnulo, kao takova šumska sječina s porušenim i oskaćenim stablima, pod kojima sam ja još pred mjesec dana hodao i lovio, od kiše se zaklanjao i u društvu pri veselu ognju čašicom se vina krijepio... A sada! Iverje, granje, trupci, klade, panjevi - sve jedno preko drugoga, kao izmrcvareno tijelo! Stotine radnika lupa i udara tuda maljem i sjekirom, stotine kola i saonica protiskava se između granja i panjeva, tovareći glatko i ravno istesanu dužicu, da ju voze na Savu. Tebe duša zazebe, kad vidiš taj prazni, kao preko noć isječeni šumski prostor; kamo li se je onoliko hrašće djelo, kamo li će s onolikom robom! I sada pri isčeznuću svojemu, ostavlja šuma rek bi baštinu onima, koji su ju odgajali i čuvali. I ne spominjući onih 50 for. koje vlasnik za svaki hrast ubere, navest ću samo ono, što narodu neposredno u ruke pada: - Izradi se naime na godinu do 50 milijuna dužica, od svake pako hiljade plaća se za izradbu i izvoz 30 for, ili ukupno za svu dužicu jedan i pol milijuna forinta. Od te svote otpada Primorcima i Slovencima (Kranjcima) dvije, a domaćem pučanstvu treća trećina za izvoz. Tu nemalu svotu namiri hrastova šuma svomu narodu pred samu smrt, a koliko li mu je za 200 godina svoga života već dala! Već u prvoj mladosti, u 10-15. godini, da je ona kao sitna guljevača onaj za strojenje kože neophodno nužni tanin (onaj isti, koji nam je paprikaš onako nemilo obojadiso); taj tanin proizvađaju sada iz drvenih hrastovih otpadaka dvije ogromne tvornice, jedna u Županji, a druga u Mitrovici... Počam od 60-godišnje dobe, koliko li je ona dosad žira i šiške donijela, koliko zgrada podigla i brodova sagradila... Tko bi izbrojio sve tvorničare, koji traže hrastovo drvo! Traži ga mornar, da jakošću svojom odolijeva strašnoj morskoj buri; traži ga svaki građanin, da njime kuću digne, jer je pod njim najsigurniji; traži ga vinogradar, da spravi u nj jedan od najplemenitijih darova Božjih, rujno vino, da se čovječanstvo njime okrijepi, da sjajne duhove na to veća djela bodri i pobuđuje; traži ga napokon čovjek - smrtnik, da u tvrdom hrastovom lijesu spremi zadnje opočivalište milom pokojniku... Zato kad god prođem tom drevnom hrastovom šumom, svaki put mi oživi tisuć čuvstva i misli, što li se je svašta dogodilo u njoj za tih dvjesta godina!... U njenoj sjeni očekivao dragi svoju dragu, u njenom sutonu vrebao ubojica svoju žrtvu, u njenom šikarju vodili se tajni dogovori, u njenom duplju skrivala se ubojita puška i kradeno blago... Nema stabla, koje ne bi znalo jednu tajnu na vidjelo iznijeti; nema ljudske strasti, koja se u tom sumračju nije iskalila... Kad god prođem tom šumom, i na moju dušu pada onaj čarobni i tajni mir, koji ipak govori u sto jezika i priča mi tisuć strahota i ljepota, da srce prestaje u mene kucati, a u duši osjećam, da sam za korak bliži onomu velikomu biću, komu uzalud ljudski duh čezne u trag ući... Vienac, Zagreb, 1888. Kategorija:Josip Kozarac Kategorija:Proza